1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a coal-water mixture or a water-coal suspension which is suitable as a fuel alternative to crude petroleum for steam-power generation, and to a process for producing such a coal-water mixture.
2. Related Art
A coal-water mixture is known which is suitable as a fuel alternative to crude petroleum for steam-power generation. The coal-water mixture of this type has been conventionally produced by grinding coal into a fine powder and mixing it with water.
When considering the actual utilization of the coal-water mixture as a liquid fuel alternative to crude petroleum, an assessment should be made as to whether the coal-water mixture is less expensive or comparable when compared with the price of petroleum. However, in the known coal-water mixture, the addition of synthetic additives was required during manufacture in order to achieve a suspension, thereby resulting in unduly high manufacturing cost.